


It's not exactly how we planned.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [12]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: TK finds out he's pregnant at the most unexpected time.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	It's not exactly how we planned.

Tk was sure he had just gained a little weight.  
Being pregnant never crossed his mind.

He and Carlos hadn’t been dating for all that long and last time he stopped using he had gained a little bit of weight.  
So pregnancy was the last thing that came to mind to Tk.

That was until Judd and Grace announced their pregnancy and the thought that he could be came to mind. 

Tk didn’t want it to be true.  
When he pictured himself having a baby, he was always married and had been for a few years. Not that he had seen himself as a father in a long time.  
He had no clue where things stood with him and Carlos, he didn’t even know how Carlos felt about babies, and they were far off from the stage of their relationship when they had to talk about that stuff.  
Tk was still struggling to stay sober and the last thing he needed was a baby.

But as it looked Tk wasn’t going to get much of a chance.  
He was pregnant and he was going to have to deal with it.

“I know this wasn’t planned and we’ve only been dating for a few months but it’s happening and I’m pregnant and there’s going to be a baby soon. We’re going to have a baby soon, and I’m keeping the baby. You can be a part of the baby’s life or not it’s up to you. I don’t want to make you feel like you have to be a part of our lives but if you want to be you can.” Tk rambled as he nervously paces Carlo’s living room.

“Hey Tk.” Carlos said making the man stop his pacing and look at his boyfriend. “I’m right here. I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

“You mean it?” Tk asked getting a little hopeful.

“Yeah, this is my kid.” Carlos started as he got up to move over to Tk. “It doesn’t matter that we’ve only been together for a couple months but it is still my kid and I’m still going to be here for both you and the baby.”

“You’re amazing.” Tk told him trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. “You’re really amazing.”

“I know I am.” Carlos joked as he pulled Tk in for a hug. 

**********************************************************************************

“I’m pregnant.” Tk told his dad about a week after he had told Carlos. “And it’s a good thing.” Tk added wanting his dad to know this is a good thing straight away.

“You’re pregnant.” Owen smiled. 

“Yeah and I know it’s so soon after my OD and we’ve only just moved here.” Tk started feeling like she needed to explain this. “And I’ve talked to Carlos about it all and were actually really happy and excited.”

“Carlos.” Owen said trying to think where he knew the name from. “The cop.”

“Yeah we’ve kind of had this thing.” Tk said not sure how he was supposed to explain his relationship with Carlos.

“And you’ve already talked to him?” 

“Yeah I told him yesterday and he seems as excited as me.” Tk told him as he let a smile break out on his face.

“What’s your plans?” Owen asked not wanting his son to rush in to anything right now.

“Were just going to see how things go.” Tk told him thinking back to his and Carlos’ conversation the previous day. “We don’t want to push things and make them work out for the baby. We’re going to see how things are, not move too quickly.”

“What about a place to live?” Owen asked.

“I’m going to stay here and Carlos will stay at his place for now.” Tk shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll see how things go.”

“Okay.” Owen nodded before also letting himself smile. “I’m going to be a granddad.”

“Your going to be a granddad.” Tk agreed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
